


Conflit parental

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bobby's Good Parenting, Daddy Issues, Education, Gen, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Protective Bobby
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque fois que Bobby garde Dean et Sammy, il y a une engueulade avec John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflit parental

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Conflit parental  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : hurt/comfort  
> Personnages : Bobby Singer, John Winchester et ses enfants  
> Nombre de mots : 511  
> Commentaires : Je voulais aborder le fait que Bobby aurait été un papa poule, alors que John a plutôt été un père autoritaire. Cette théorie est basé sur l'épisode des flash-back de Bobby dans la saison 7.

Bobby ruminait en solitaire, une bouteille de whisky dans la main, affalé sur une chaise. La table était couverte de feuilles de journaux éparses, les faits divers entourés en rouge.  
Il n'arrivait plus à travailler, tant la dispute avec John lui tournait et retournait l'esprit.  
Il pensait que l'alcool le soulagerait, mais ça n'avait fait que raviver de vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Le fantôme de son père n'était peut-être pas réel, pourtant il revenait souvent le hanter, surtout dans les moments de déprime où sa vie ressemblait à un gigantesque trou noir.

 

John lui avait proposé de garder Dean une journée...ou deux – ses chasses ayant tendance à s'éterniser plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Bobby ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il savait ce que c'était. Il avait accepté, bien sûr, parce qu'étrangement, la présence des enfants remplissait en partie ce vide immense et le silence de sa maison.  
John lui avait demandé d'entraîner le gamin au tir ; comme si c'était une activité à pratiquer avec un gosse. D'autant qu'il faisait beau dehors, alors Bobby l'avait entraîné au parc plutôt, et ils avaient joué au lancer de balle.  
C'était ce que faisait les pères normaux avec leur môme, pas les transformer en machine de guerre. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour le dire à John quand celui-ci était venu récupérer Dean au bout d'une semaine d'absence.  
Et évidemment, ce dernier n'avait guère apprécié ; il lui avait claqué la porte au nez en partant.

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait ; à chaque nouvelle dispute, John le laissait mariner quelques semaines avant de lui confier de nouveau Dean, ou Sam ou parfois même les deux.  
Pourtant, il angoissait toujours à l'idée qu'il ne l'appelle plus pour lui confier les petits. C'était devenu une sorte de routine à laquelle il était devenu dépendant. C'était un tel soulagement de pouvoir s'occuper de ces enfants, même s'il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer aussi clairement.  
Il essayait de se convaincre que John ne trouverait pas de meilleur baby-sitter ; il craignait que les pauvres gamins soient livrés aux soins d'un père paranoïaque. John Winchester était un excellent chasseur, un ami, et un homme fondamentalement droit...mais un père déplorable s'il en était, et de l'avis de Bobby, il se comportait comme un connard d'égoïste. Il avait deux mômes formidables dont il ne profitait pas et qu'il élevait pour faire le même métier que lui. Aux yeux de Bobby, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens et c'était leur plus grand sujet de discorde. Ce n'était pas une vie pour des gosses.  
John devrait avant toute chose penser au bonheur de ses fils. A chaque fois que ce sujet revenait sur le tapis, que Bobby tentait de convaincre John de laisser tomber la chasse, John refusait de discuter, se refermant comme une huître. Il se braquait, Bobby haussait le ton, et ils finissaient toujours par s'engueuler.  
Puis Bobby finissait en tête à tête avec une bouteille de tord-boyaux à se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas de famille et qu'il n'en aurait jamais.


End file.
